


Nostalgia into Hope

by Van (Lenneth_Valkyrie)



Category: Valkyrie Profile, Valkyrie Profile Series, Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Ending A, Gen, Lucian really needs to move on, Major Spoilers, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, and I refuse to believe that ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenneth_Valkyrie/pseuds/Van
Summary: Lenneth and Lucian finally have what they’ve always dreamed of.A clean slate.
Relationships: Lenneth/Lucian, Lucian/Lenneth Valkyrie, Platonic Lenneth/Lucian, There’s one you don’t see anywhere
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Nostalgia into Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to post all of my old Valkyrie Profile fan fiction. They aren’t perfect, not by any means, but they were always fun to write and I look back on them with nothing but fondness. 
> 
> I’ve fought myself to post these because while I do enjoy reading them to myself, I find the idea of sharing them with others to be quite embarrassing. But after much deliberation I came to the conclusion that I’d like to contribute something that isn’t Lenneth/Lezard to this site and I can’t do that by keeping these works to myself.
> 
> That being said, I do not write anymore. I don’t have a particular talent for it and I no longer find joy in it. Try to keep this in mind when I post these works.
> 
> Please enjoy ^^

In the aftermath of it all, only one thing remained from the old world tree. It was here, amid the rolling hills of Asgard, sat comfortably on Yggdrasil’s newborn branches, that Lenneth was confronted with it.  
The mystery that was Loki’s troubled soul. 

“Loki” 

Silence.  
She waited with bated breath, eyes locked intently on the glittering soul hovering delicately in her hands as if the goddess had expected it to answer back. 

“I never understood what was inside your heart”

The Valkyrie, if she could even call herself that anymore, pulled the tormented soul into her chest. There was a wave of relief as she felt the maelstrom of his emotions, his final thoughts, slowly calm from within her. Loki would know not of sadness nor pain nor suffering any longer. Now he could rest.

“I wonder . . . If I’ll ever be able to understand you—”

“You already do!”

Lucian waited a beat before he all but sprinted to the armor-clad goddess, the urgency in his voice ringing clearer than Valhalla’s bells across the empty fields. Platina looked exactly as he’d remembered her in her last moments as a human. Her cerulean eyes full of the same bittersweet hope, her graceful frame haloed by the same white petals that took her mortal life.

How ironic that she was right all those years ago. This field, bathed in bright angel rays and filled to the brim with the same deadly flowers, was _heaven_.

“Ah! Lucian—”

Before she could get another word in, the two embraced in celebration of their victory and as a poor excuse for a long-delayed reunion.

Lenneth was the first to step back. 

She allowed her hands to run down Lucian’s arms as she pulled away, catching his own with a reassuring squeeze. 

“Platina! Finally after everything I—”

“ _Lucian._ ”

Lenneth’s response was a warning, a clear indication of her stance on their relationship. It was true that when she was a girl she’d loved Lucian with all of her being. The boy was her shoulder to cry on, the only one she could trust with her darkest secrets, her hopes, her dreams.  
Lucian was a true friend and a glimmer of hope in her dismal existence on Midgard.  
Lenneth would never choose to forget that again.  
She cursed her dying words.

The seal placed on her was no fault of her own, yet she couldn’t help but feel that in a way, she’d brought this upon herself.  
_She’d asked for this._  
But there was no time to dwell what’d been done. 

The restoration of her memories didn’t mean that Lenneth remained unchanged by everything. Lenneth had been allowed the chance to grow and as such, she’d come a long way from the person she was during her life in Coriander.  
She remembered her time with Lucian fondly and even still desired his company and his companionship.  
But she’d made it clear just with the tone of her voice that companionship was where it ended. The feelings Lucian clung to all his life and even now were not reciprocated. Not any longer.

“Right… Sorry. Valkyrie.”

“Lenneth.”

The ghost of a sympathetic smile graced Lenneth’s face and The einherjar couldn’t help but return it tenfold. Lucian’s grip on her hands tightened, his mind working hard to burn this moment into his memory.  
Things weren’t quite the same anymore but they were definitely better. This was the new start they’d both longed for all those years ago and if Lenneth could be happy with this change, so could he. 

With one freeing exhale, Lucian slipped away, finally allowing himself to let the little girl from Coriander go.


End file.
